Chuck versus The April Fools
by louzeyre
Summary: Five April firsts.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also have no idea what you're talking about if you ask me whether I've done any of these. _

**Bra Freezer**

Ten year old Chuck and Morgan crouched just inside his bedroom door, desperate trying to keep from laughing. After several minutes they heard the shower in the bathroom across the hall turn off. Pressing their ears to the slightly ajar door, they waiting. A few moments later their efforts were rewarded by a high pitched screech from Ellie. The two descended into a fit of giggles. Their enjoyment was cut off a moment later, by another scream coming from the bathroom.

"Chuck!" When they heard the click of the bathroom door open they wisely decided to run.

**Penny-ed**

Chuck blurrily got up from bed, stretching. Taking a glance at the clock, he grabbed up some clothes and headed towards the door. Reaching out he turned handle, then pushed. And nothing happened. Blinking, He turned and pushed again, slightly harder.

"What's wrong?" Bryce asked, from wearing he was till lying in his own bed.

"The doors stuck." Chuck told him, pushing yet again. Bryce slide out of bed, and moved over, testing the door himself. It didn't move.

"Maybe if we try it together?" Bryce suggested.

"On the count of three." Chuck said with a nod.

"One, two, three." The two pushed. After a moment of resistance the door flew open, leading the two colleges student to fall onto the floor from their momentum. Chuck could hear laughter from one of his other fraternity brothers down the hall. Pushing himself up he picked one of the objects that had gone flying when he and Bryce forced the door open. He stared curiously at it, then down at the other copper dots scattered around the hall.

"Pennies." Bryce said, slightly dubiously.

"Pennies." Chuck answered dully. Still slightly groggy they stared around them a moment, before Bryce spoke.

"I'm going back to sleep."

**Smashed**

Chuck and Bryce waited, balloons in hand, on the balcony. While they had engineered a far more elegant prank on their Gamma Delta Phi brothers, they had decided to go with something simple, classic, and wet and staining for their rival fraternity. Beside them lay a bag full of water balloons filled with not whose contents were died both in both Stanford and Gamma delta Phi's colors.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, their intended victims walked out of their housing towards the nearby parking lot. Chuck and Bryce began tossing balloons. When a couple of the guys let out an indignant yell and looked up, they were forced to duck under the balcony's wall.

Undeterred by their now lack of visual contact with their target, Bryce started to heave the balloons up over the wall blindly, and after a moment Chuck followed suit. There was another few indignant yells then a crash. Suddenly a car alarm starting going off. The pair stopped and cautiously looked at each other before peaking out over the wall. All of the other fraternity boys had scattered. There, parked several feet in front of them was a car that the two now realized belonged to Jill's roommate Shari. Its windshield was covered in a spider-web of cracks and it lights were flashing on and off. After a moment, Chuck reached over a grabbed the remaining bag of balloons and he and Bryce took off. They disposed of the evidence in a nearby dumpster.

**Stuck**

Chuck herd giggling as he stepping into the cage. Glancing around, he saw the edge of a white Nerd Herd shirt poking out from behind one of the boxes. Despite that being the only part of the giggler he could see, I knew instinctively that Jeff and/ or Lester were the source. He let out an exasperated sigh and walked toward them. Or, more accurately, tried. When he tried to pick up his feet, he nearly toppled over as the soles of his shoes stuck fast to the floor.

He gave a few more experimental tugs before letting out a annoyed sigh and reaching down to untie his shoes. Clad in his socks, he walked over to the pile of boxes where he had seen the sleeve. Jeff and Lester were giggling like crazy. Suddenly, as he reached their where they sat the giggling stopped Looking over the boxes, Chuck saw that the new silence was not due to him, but because they were now in a tug of war of their own. Apparently the brain trust had gotten superglue on themselves while they were preparing to prank him and were now stuck. Rather than give them his planned lecture, Chuck decide he should just leave them be. And keep everyone out of the cage for at least a few hours today.

**Blue**

Chuck carefully pressed the latex thumb print they had created from one left on a glass by their target. There was a click, then Chuck carefully push opened the door. Looking around to make sure there were no other obstacle, he signaled Sarah that it was clear. The two carefully stepped over the laser trip wire across the threshold and moved inside. They did a sweep the of the downstairs, ensuring no one was there, then silently they made their way up the stairs towards where their mark slept. As they passed the first room in the hall, they pulled out a microphone and pressed it close to the door, verifying that the rooms occupant was asleep. They then moved on, and began setting up their gear. After everything was in place, they quietly packed up, whipped down to erase any fingerprint evidence of their own and made their way out of the apartment.

When Sarah had told him she had never played an April Fool's day joke, he had felt a slightly irrational need to fill this hole in her cultural literacy. He didn't want to prank Devon or Ellie, they had enough to worry about with little Clara and he didn't want to chance something he did effecting his niece. He also didn't want to prank anyone at the Buymore. Despite their rather unimpressive start, Jeff and Lester had eventually started put all their creepy obsessive powers towards pranks and Chuck didn't want to break the détente they had reached two April ago. Unfortunately really only one possible victim, and he happened to be living with the one person that, even now, Chuck was terrified to prank. When she heard his initial plans, however, Sarah had reassured him that they could arrange it so that Casey wouldn't be affected. She had also pointed he would take a certain amount of amusement in seeing what they planned to do to Morgan.

So, after taking a great deal of care to set up their prank without being detected, they moved back across the courtyard to their own apartment. They did a quick sweep of home to make sure no one else had had a similar idea and pranked them, then moved to prepare for bed. Nestling down together, they slowly drifted off.

They were awakened by knocking on the Morgan door. Pulling back the shades, Chuck's eyes opened wide at the sight before him. There standing in front of the window was Casey, complete covered in blue goo. The slight bits of skin that weren't now tinged with the color were bright red in anger.

"I know it was you morons." He yelled through the glass. Sarah moved toward the window, standing next to him, staring. She turned toward Chuck, confusion etched on her face.

"We didn't." She started.

"No." Chuck said, slowly, his eyes still glued to the smurfed Casey. A second later they heard a slightly girly scream coming from the Casey-Grimes apartment.


End file.
